The present invention relates to a label holder which is adapted to be mounted in front of the outer end of a rod which projects out from a product display stand and which is provided with means for enabling the holder to be pivotally mounted on the rod so as to enable the holder to be swung vertically.
The label or ticket holder is primarily intended for use in shops, stores and like establishments to display the price of and/or other information relating to products displayed on the carrier, for instance packages threaded along a generally horizontal prong.
When using a rod-mounted. label holder, the price label or the like can be caused to hang pivotally in front of the products displayed on the prong. Because the label holder can be swung vertically, it does not create an obstacle to the removal of products from the prong or to replenishing the prong with new products.
An earlier embodiment of a rod-mounted label holder for use together with a prong-carrying stand is described in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,872.
This known holder is able to take only one position and it is possible for the holder to be released involuntarily should it be subjected to an upwardly directed force in the plane of the label-receiving pocket.
Since a prong-carrying stand can include product display prongs that are located on mutually different levels, the products can make it difficult to read labels located at lower levels, when these labels are displayed with the aid of a vertically orientated holder. This problem is particularly evident in the case of so-called electronic labels, where prices and other information are displayed on an electronic display. Such a display is difficult to read unless it can be adjusted to a certain angular position in relation to the line of sight.
An object of the present invention is to provide for use with a prong-carrying stand a label holder, or ticket holder, that can be readily adjusted to several angular positions in relation to the rod on which it is carried.
Another object of the invention is to provide a label holder that can be readily mounted on a forwardly projecting rod in front of a display prong and which cannot be removed unintentionally from the rod once it is fitted thereto.
The first of these objects is achieved with a label holder of the kind described in the first paragraph that includes on its rear side a number of support surfaces which are spaced mutually at different distances from the rear surface of said holder and which can be caused to coact selectively with the end surface of the rod or with means fitted to the rod for enabling the holder to be set to different angles relative to the rod.
A label holder of this nature can be set easily to different angular positions, by relative displacement between the support surfaces and the rod.
In order to enable continuous, smooth adjustments to be made to the angle of the holder, the support surfaces may be formed by a continuous support surface that slopes in a wedge-like manner in the longitudinal direction of the holder, wherewith the angle of the holder is adjusted by causing the rod to coact with different parts of the sloping surface.
In order to be able to cause the rod to coact with a desired support surface while holding the label holder centered in front of a product display prong, it is preferred that the support surfaces are provided on a displaceable slide that can be moved along the rear surface of the label holder.
In one preferred embodiment, the label holder is provided with means which, when the holder is fitted to the rod, grip over a pin that extends transversely to the rod, said slide being adapted to prevent unintentional or involuntary removal of the holder from the pin. This can be achieved with the aid of generally U-shaped mounting devices which are formed so as to define between themselves and the rear surface of the holder an opening through which the pin can be passed and which is blocked at least partially by the sleeve when fitted. This prevents the holder from being dismantled from the pin without first having removed the slide.
Remaining features of the invention will be apparent from the following claims.